Loose Ends
by DevilToMost
Summary: After saving Steelport's beloved statue and destroying the Syndicate and STAG, the Saints thought they were on top of the world. They didn't know so many loose ends could come back to haunt them.
1. What A Party

What A Party

It'd been a few weeks since the Saints had driven Killbane out of Steelport, and saved the prized monument of Steelport. They'd destroyed STAG, humiliated Monica Hughes, and demolished the Syndicate. They deserved to have some time to relax. Yet the Saints never slept. They lived life in the fast lane, and never seemed to slow down. It'd been one helluva' ride so far. They'd killed so many gangs, taken over two cities, and were pop culture icons. They'd seen the throne, sat down on it, got blown the fuck off it, got up, and climbed back to it. They were kings in the twenty first century. Nobody could take their crown. Nobody.

Pierce loved his job. It was never boring. All the fans, all the action. He was a character right out of a movie. Only he was living it in real life. Now he leaned up against a wall on the bottom floor at the Saint's HQ, watching all the beautiful women and drunken men pass by. It put a grin on his face. He was responsible for this party. He was one of the reasons it was ever possible.

He always relished parties. All the women, all the booze...a good time was just bound to happen. And now wasn't any different. The Saints were celebrating all their success against STAG and the Syndicate. Finally. No good party is ever possible without a few bumps. And those bumps had been major. But they'd overcome them. Of all the people in the world, Pierce thought they were the ones that most deserved to party, to celebrate. Pierce's lips formed into a sly grin as he saw a woman he liked. He slowly made his way to her. He fucking loved to party.

Shaundi sat on the bed in the Boss's room, sighing as she looked down at her feet. She didn't feel like partying. She felt like the Saints didn't deserve to party. They lost another one of their own. One of the best Saints to ever walk amongst them. That wasn't a reason to party. That was a reason to grieve.

Shaundi stood up and walked to the bathroom. The muffled sounds of music ringing in the background, Shaundi turned on the light. She poured water all over her face before looking into the mirror. She studied her facial features, her hair. All the makeup she was wearing at the moment. She couldn't help but sigh. She wasn't the same person. She was a shell of her former self. She wondered if she sacrificed real life for all the fame and flashing lights. She wondered who she was. Hell, she still didn't know what she wanted to be when she grew up.

Zimos chuckled as he watched Pierce get slapped in the face. He found it funny that Pierce thought he was a god at flirting, when in reality he was awful. The only women he could get were either ugly or too drunk to know any better. But Zimos wouldn't ever say anything to Pierce. Pierce needed all the confidence. It was the one thing that made Pierce so energetic and full of life. Pierce might not have been the most liked person in the room, but he was the most obvious one. He never let his presence go unknown. Of course, Zimos was practically the same. He had an auto-tuned voice, always wore a large purple jacket and hat, and had way too much bling. That's why Pierce and Zimos got along so well. They were just so different.

Zimos couldn't believe where he was at now. He went from being tied up and living off barely anything as a sex slave, to becoming the best pimp in Steelport. Viola, a woman who he once hated, was now a good friend of his who he worked closely with. Things were looking up for him. Life was good. And it only seemed to be getting better.

Viola sat down on a chair near the pool, for once having her sunglasses on her face, even though it was night time. She was glad she could finally relax. She'd done everything shed wanted to do when she decided to join the Saints. And even in doing so, she began to enjoy being a Saint. She liked being on the top. It was always very comfortable at the top of the world. Never a dull moment. She couldn't think of living any other way. She just missed Kikki. She missed the person who helped her get to this spot. But she knew she couldn't mourn forever. Mourning would do nothing.

Oleg stood in front of the main entrance to the Saints HQ, his arms crossed. He was in charge of security. And the party wasn't about to be ruined. He refused to let it happen.

He'd always put the Saints before himself. They were the only reason he was alive and free. And for that, he owed them his life. He would give his life for any of them in a heartbeat. He was the perfect soldier. But he had grown some other feelings. For Kinzie. He'd fallen head over heels for the former FBI agent. It scared him to death. He'd never experienced love before. He never even dated somebody before Kinzie. And now he was in love. He'd grown so much.

Kinzie sat on the couch on the main floor of the Saints HQ, her legs crossed and her laptop resting in her lap. She constantly typed, always searching for something new. She was a master of the computer. If she had one in her hand, she could do anything.

Yet in the real world, Kinzie felt powerless. The only time she ever felt she had any power was when she was with Oleg. Oleg made her feel protected, safe. He was perfect to her. Big, strong, yet he had a soft side. One only she saw. She tried to keep him out of her mind as much as possible. He was a huge distraction from her work. Even though she sometimes loved to be distracted.

The Boss leaned on the hand railing, watching the party unfold right in front of him. Flashing lights were everywhere, music was blaring as loud as it could. People flooded the dance floor, all of them just looking for a good time.

The Boss had always liked to think he held on to his beliefs. He never went against his morals. Yet, even he knew he was lying to himself. He'd hated who he'd become. Sure, the money was good and he was a beloved icon, but he sometimes wished he could go back to the old days. He'd changed so much since he was the naive kid that was one bullet away from being another ghetto son story. He'd become a man not afraid to talk. He'd become a man who didn't shy down from anything. And he still wished he could go back to being just another soldier. He wished he could have it all back. He wished he didn't have to lose so much just to gain so little.

"We're in position, sir," said the young lieutenant who sat in the passenger seat of the SWAT van. One of the many SWAT vans that surrounded Saints HQ.

"Good, good. Move in. You have my permission to fire on will," responded the leader.

Oleg looked out into the distance before seeing waves of SWAT vans pulling up, all heading straight for Saint HQ. He quickly whipped out his phone, but quickly fell to the ground once he felt the large knife enter through one side of his neck and exit out the other. He dropped his phone before he could warn the Saints of trouble. "We're good. Let's move in," said the man who was assigned the task to deal with Oleg. Many SWAT team members swarmed the building once he gave the call, all stepping over the apparently dead giant that laid on the ground.

The helicopters quickly moved into position over the Saints HQ. With the press of a button, they could blow the Saints HQ to kingdom come. "We're all set here, sir," said the lead pilot. There were at least a dozen helicopters that sat in formation behind him. They were ready for a war.

The Boss knew something didn't seem right. He hasn't heard from Oleg in quite a long time. He was starting to get worried about his head of security.

The Boss quickly took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kinzie's number. Something wasn't right. "Hey, hey. Kinzie, have you heard from Oleg lately?"

"No..why? What's wrong?" Kinzie was already beginning to grow concerned about the fate of her lover.

"Nothing. I just want you to send somebody to go down an-" The Boss dropped his phone once he heard "Freeze!" being screamed, followed by what seemed to be thousands of footsteps. Most of the party goers followed the orders, leaving only the Saints standing. They all quickly pulled out their guns, but the Boss could already tell who would win. His Saints were outmatched and outnumbered. He quickly jumped over the railing, pulling two pistols out of his jacket as he fell.

When Shaundi heard the first gunshot, she knew something was happening. She quickly bolted into action, grabbing the shotgun from under the bed, and sprinting out of the room. She knew one thing about her that hadn't changed: she still knew to shoot first and ask questions later.

"Freeze!" was enough to send Pierce into autopilot. He dived for cover, which the only cover he could see that was close to him was the couch, and pulled out his SMG.

Zimos hid behind a pillar that stood in the room, pulling out his blinded out sawed-off shotgun and loading it up, getting ready for a battle. He put his cane on his back, knowing he would need to focus more on killing these assholes and less on talking smack.

Kinzie almost didn't react. She was too concerned for Oleg. She wanted to talk to him ASAP. Luckily for her, she remembered at the last second that in order for her to talk to Oleg, she had to be alive. She pushed her computer on the ground, and jumped over the couch, falling behind it and using it for cover. She pulled out the one pistol she kept on her for situations like this before looking at Pierce and nodding. They were ready.

The Boss didn't waste anytime before getting to work. He turned towards the hoard of men that poured into the room, guns blazing. His first shot landed right between the cop's eyes, making for a good start. He knew that he would have to do a lot more in order to avoid going to jail and getting the death penalty. He went into overdrive, constantly pulling the trigger and killing more and more policemen, all while dodging the bullets the police were shooting at him. He wasn't going down without a fight, and they knew it.

Pierce nodded at Kinzie before jumping over the couch, blindly shooting his SMG at the police men that stood in front of him. He wasn't going to let these assholes cops ruin his party. Zimos turned out of cover, shooting the cops in their sides once they were focused on Pierce. Every shot left holes in the police men.

Shaundi jumped over the railing, landing perfectly on her feet. She didn't waste anytime before joining the Boss in shooting what stood directly in front of them. She stood right by his side, moving forward with along with him. Only it wasn't long before the Boss realized he was out of ammo. "Shit! I'm out!" He shouted. Shaundi stood in front of him as he scanned the room for any sign of a firearm. He cursed under his breath when he couldn't find any. Then he saw a gold-plated shotgun flying towards him. He quickly caught it with one hand, turning back to face towards the police men that had interrupted their party. He was definitely grateful for Zimos.

"Shoot! Go now!" The police lieutenant shouted into his mic, signaling for the helicopters to come into play.

The pilot nodded in return before speaking into the mic by saying, "Affirmative. Men, you are clear to fire." That's when they all began shooting.

The Saints were kicking the SWAT teams ass. Even when outnumbered, they still somehow managed to come out on top. The Boss couldn't help but let a cocky grin spread across his lips as he watched his crew destroy the pathetic excuse for police men they were facing. He was way too confident. He felt like he couldn't die. Once he thought that, he heard the helicopters moving closer. He heard their machine guns going off, all the fire being directed towards the Saints HQ.

Everything was being destroyed. The pilots were making sure to not leave a spot unmarked from the rain of bullets they were personally causing. Glass was shattering everywhere. The Boss looked around the whole room before noticing one Saint was missing: Viola. He hasn't seen her since the shots had been fired. He was quickly growing concerned for one of his newest and most important assets.

The Boss then realized there was no time to worry about a missing Saint, when he was now having a hard time watching over the Saints who were fighting with him.

"Shit, playa..." Zimos said as he fell to the ground, dropping his gold cane that he had been using as a weapon. The Boss quickly turned towards him, noticing he had been shot several times in the leg. He began running towards him before he heard Kinzie shout out in pain. He turned around to see that his computer goddess had been hit in the chest. He turned his attention to her before hearing Pierce scream a loud collection of curses. He'd been shot in his hand.

The Boss angrily growled. They were destroying his soldiers. And they weren't letting up. He had to think of something.

"Boss!" Shaundi shouted at the top of her lungs so she could be heard over the gunshots. The Boss turned to face her before noticing that she had been shot several times all over. She was quickly losing a lot of blood. Too much blood.

The Boss looked around the room to notice that his whole crew was hurt. They'd had him pinned down. He could only think of one thing: jump. Leave them all to die, but save himself. Or he could die along the people he considered family. He didn't have time to make his decision, as he felt the back of a gun be rammed into the back of his skull, causing him to fall forward, onto his stomach.

Note-Thank you for reading. Please leave review updating me on how the chapter was and if there were any things I messed up grammar or spelling wise. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. One More Dead Saint

One More Dead Saint

The Boss growled in anger as the bag was pulled off of his head, and he awoke in a dark room with only a single, dim light bulb providing any kind of light. He was pissed that some assholes ruined his party. And he desperately wanted to shove his foot down their throats. But he first wanted to figure out who had the nerve to attack him at his own house. And he wanted to know how they did it so well.

He scanned the room for any sign of life. Nothing. He couldn't even see the shadow of the person who ripped the bag off his face. All he could see was darkness. He let out a loud sigh of anger and defeat before closing his eyes once again, trying desperately to think of a way out. Last time he was in this situation, Johnny was the reason he escaped. And he was the reason Johnny had died.

Guilt filled his mind so fast that he couldn't even think of what Johnny had did to escape, or how he could try to do the same. All he could think of is how he lost his right hand man. His best friend. His guilt quickly became anger. He gritted his teeth as he struggled like a wild animal to escape. He couldn't. He wasn't Gat. He was nowhere near as strong or brave.

The Boss opened his eyes to be surprised at the sight of Monica Hughes standing in front of him, her lips forming an arrogant smirk.

"So, Saint, looks like we've met again." She couldn't help but chuckle at her position over the leader of the Third Street Saints. She paced around him, taunting the Boss. She had him right where she wanted him, and both knew it.

"What the..fuck do you want?" The Boss wasn't in the mood to deal with more of Monica Hughes' bullshit.

"I just want to talk. About how you've humiliated me and destroyed my life."

The Boss chuckled. "Yeah. What about it? Want me to finally end your pathetic fucking life?"

Monica's lips slowly formed into a scowl. She had to use all her power to keep herself from killing the Boss right then and there. She leaned down so her face was hovering right near the Boss'. "Funny. It's over for you and the Saints. After I'm done with you, you'll wish you never fucked with me. You'll wish you were dead."

The Boss spit right in Monica's face, causing him to grin. Monica angrily growled before standing back up. She shook her head before throwing her arm forward, the palm of her hand colliding with the Boss' cheek, causing the Boss to flinch. Monica grinned as she turned her back on the Saint and walked away.

The Boss continued to struggle to escape, trying to wiggle his way out of his restraints. After a few minutes of failure, he cursed under his breath, shaking his head as he stared down at his shoes. He wondered where the other Saints were. He wondered who Monica was working with, and how they knew exactly what to do. He wanted to gut Monica like a fish. He wanted to end her once and for all. But he had to escape first. That's when he heard Viola's screams.

They were loud and full of fear. Fear: the one emotion Viola never showed. She was also so calm. Now she was being tortured to the point where she was screaming at the top of his lungs. The Boss didn't want to listen. He had to save her.

The Boss grit his teeth as he slowly began to pull his hands apart forcefully, weakening the rope that kept his hands tied together. After what seemed like hours of trying and listening to Viola's screaming bloody murder, he finally broke his restraints, causing him to fall forward. He looked around his room for anything that could aid him in his escape. He angrily growled once he noticed there was nothing in the dark room, before he saw the chair that once held him in captivity, helping him form an idea.

The Boss grabbed the chair before heading for the door. He was going to make all these bastards pay one way or another. He kicked the door open, causing the two guards that were standing behind the door to turn around, both pulling out their guns and yelling at the Boss to freeze. The Boss whacked one in the face with the chair, causing it to break on impact before turning towards the other and ramming his fist against the man's jaw, causing the guard to drop his gun. The Boss dove forward, picking up his pistol and shooting the guard right between the eyes.

The Boss sprinted through the poorly lit building, unsure of where he was or where he was going. He only knew one thing: he was going to save Viola. The Boss kept following the screams, making sure to keep in the shadows to prevent alerting any of the other guards. He walked for what seemed like forever before eventually getting so close to the screams, that they were right next to him. He felt around the dark wall for a door knob, quickly pulling the door open once he found it.

He rushed in the room to see a man cutting Viola's skin, a sadistic grin on his face as he admired his work. The man saw the Boss in the corner of his eye, which caused him to grab a giant meat clever and bring his arm down with force, the blade colliding with the skin on Viola's neck before pressing through and separating her head from her body.

The Boss looked at the man before shooting a whole clip into his face, his eyes full of rage as he brutally killed the man who had just decapitated one of his best lieutenants' head. After running out of ammo, the Boss threw the gun at the man before running over at Viola. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. He didn't make it to Viola in time. And now she was dead. He didn't know who Monica Hughes was working with. But he was going to find out and kill every single one of them.

The Boss walked over to Viola, studying her dead body before letting out a loud sigh. "I'm...sorry, Viola," he said before turning his back on one of his newest Saints. He didn't know what else to say to his dead Saint. He just walked out of the room, back into the darkness. The darkness that seemed to never end. He had to leave. He had to get away.

After what seemed like hours of wandering around the huge, dark compound, the Boss saw two guards standing in front of another door, much like they did for his room. The Boss was filled with rage. His eyes were filled with pure anger as he pulled out his pistol, unloading a whole clip between both the guards. He didn't care if he was wasting ammo. He wanted to make everyone suffer. Viola didn't deserve to die. Not before killing Killbane. Not before getting her revenge.

The Boss kicked open the door, which let rays of sunlight pour into the compound. The Boss was stunned by the light, after being in the terrible darkness for so long. He looked around before turning around to look at the compound he was being held captive in. He recognized it immediately. It was the old, abandoned police station. The one where Gat was captured by Big Tony Green.

Memories of the Boss and Johnny's adventures in fighting the assholes that called themselves the Vice Kings flooded his mind. He couldn't help it. He missed his best friend. The Boss stood in awe before the abandoned police station, before being snapped back into reality by a car honking over and over again. He turned around before walking forward, unsure of where to go first. He had to get to Purgatory. He needed his Saints now more than ever.

When the Boss arrived at Purgatory, all he saw was destruction. The famed Angel statue wielding two pistols knocked over and in pieces. Dead Saints lay everywhere. His Saints. His crew. All dead. For the first time in forever, the Boss looked around and realized he had nobody. Nobody could get watch his back this time. He needed help. Badly. And he still had a few connections.

Note- Thanks for all the reviews. This, much like SR4, will have a lot of flashbacks and returning old characters.


End file.
